Yivara (History)
This is a page detailing Yivara's history from the Age of War to the current Age, Progress. Age of War Years 1-2000 Yivara. It's a world shrouded in mystery. The one thing that isn't a mystery is that Gods once roamed this land. Gods, or rather referred to as "The Zealaris", created this world in their image. In their time, the Zealaris populated the land with different faces and races. In the early days, there quickly arose a simple power struggle between two large races. One of those races would come to be known as what we call "humans" today. The other side was made up of what most people would refer to as the "Voudis" these days. To this day, no one truly knows what the "Voudis" were. There are some people who refer to these "Voudis" as "the Death". One thing was for certain. This "Voudis" meant to do the humans harm. The humans did their absolute most to use their primitive technology to fight back. Eventually, through sheer force of will and a lot of cunning, they managed to win the war against these creatures. Once these creatures were defeated, their leader's head was sliced clean off. The humans held the Voudis head up for all to see. Seeing no other reason to fight without their leader, the other creatures bowed to the human's might. The power completely shifted in the human's favor at this point. As time progressed, the Voudis grew low in numbers and the humans continued to grow. Their path was clear now. They would either die off into obscurity or survive. Without a second thought, they chose survival. The Voudis took semi-humanoid forms and mated with a good majority of the human population back then. That's why, these days, everyone has a bit of Voudis in them. Back in those days, being part-Voudis was a sin. These days, it's more common to be part Voudis rather than not. Age of the Celestials Years 2001-2999 In the years that followed, one of those "Zealaris" revealed itself to Yivara to smite the wicked. They believed that the world that they had created was tarnished. By the end of the week, the god planned to destroy all life on Yivara and try again. In a word, they wanted a "reset" of the planet. However, the mortals that lived there didn't want their whole world extinguished. So, when the Zealaris came down to do their deed a week later, the mortals fought back. For the first time in forever, the entire world came together to stop the destruction of their world instead of causing it. In the end, after many casualties, the mortals finally succeeded. They were able to vanquish the Zealaris and protect Yivara from untimely evisceration. Using the body of the Zealaris, they learned much from it. From this knowledge, the world came upon something that would help their world grow even more: Science. Science, as mankind would have it, was used for many things. Secretly, however, it was used to push the world even farther. Using Zealaris' own DNA, they were able to genetically enhance the mortals living during that time. Of course, many test subjects died. However, when the tests finally succeeded and a new being was born, they unveiled their findings to the world. This new being -- to which they referred to as a "Celestial" -- were humans with the power of a Zealaris. They grew strange metal plates on their backs shaped like a circle to signify that they were indeed "different". When they would unveil their powers to the world, it was shown that they could extraordinary things. They could create weapons from thin air, run at speeds most thought to be unavailable to any human, and they conjure the very elements themselves! Of course, this was and is speculated to be some sort of "magic". Fortunately, this was debunked rather quickly, despite current lingering doubts. Truthfully, magic didn't have a strict set of rules to follow. If one was powerful enough and trained their body enough, they could in theory, control the whole universe. Nothing was unavailable to those who used "magic". All of these powers that the Celestials manifested had limitations, drawbacks, and side-effects. Everyone who worked on the "Celestial Project" knew it had to be more closely related to science than magic. As the public became more and more invested in this project, the test subjects for the project itself increased as well. The more test subjects arose, the more Celestials appeared. When this Project was finally at its peak, the "Rulers" of Yivara finally stepped forward. They wanted to weaponize the Celestials. They wanted to use them for their own purposes. They made their purpose clear: the "Rulers" wanted to train them to protect the world from any threat that might happen in the future. The "independent" research was shut down and all who worked on the project beforehand were forced to hand over what they might know. Once the Rulers got a hold of this project, they began to "mass produce" Celestials. Many centuries passed from this point and they have come to learn a lot more about the world and its people. Not another Zealaris has appeared since then and their actual existence has once again faded out of existence. Age of Orisias Years 3000-3074 Just when people thought they were safe, that's when it happened. Beings from another dimension called "Orisias" suddenly started appearing all around the world. There was always a gigantic Oirsias that appeared with a bunch of their "Followers". Whenever these would appear, the Celestials would immediately take action against them. Many were killed during these battles, but due to their hard work and sacrifices, these Orisias were ultimately defeated. These battles didn't happen all that often. According to the records, these creatures would appear every 15-20 years. Since the first Orisias appeared, 75 years have passed. Thus far, the Oirsias have only appeared three times to take their "revenge" on Yivara. It is suspected that the Orisias are bound to appear and attack again very soon. While this hasn't been confirmed by any higher level sources, even they're starting to worry about the safety of the world. Some people believe that the "Oirsias" are the Zealaris' punishment for the death of their own. Age of Progress Years 3075-Year 3096 (current) In recent times, Celestials have grown in leaps and bounds. A new "support-type" of Celestial, code-named "Angels", have popped up in the time that the Rulers have taken over the Project. Celestials and Angels are put together on teams of two to take on missions. The biggest continent in the world, named Geanis, has become a sort of a hub for most Celestials and their Angels. It also has the biggest "school" for training these gifted genetically altered beings. Geanis is where we will begin. Fate has brought all this knowledge and power to Yivara for a reason. Category:Important Terms Category:YivaraSeries